


Path through the thorns that heal

by the_Oli_is_a_lie (oliczek23)



Series: End Of Winter Competition 2021 [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Existential Crisis, Gen, I have no idea what to tag I'm not in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/the_Oli_is_a_lie
Summary: Following the experiments with beds Ranboo reaches some bittersweet conclusions while Technoblade is trying his best to be supportive.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: End Of Winter Competition 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162913
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141
Collections: End Of Winter Competition 2021





	Path through the thorns that heal

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been written for [End Of Winter Competition 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/End_Of_Winter_Competition_2021) on [Cult of Purple Insomniacs](https://discord.gg/NRwMzW5) server! Check out the other works in collection! Join the server! Vote for your favourites!
> 
> Work beta'ed by [Boston_Cream](/users/Boston_Cream/). Inspired by [Hellkitten](/users/Hellkitten/).
> 
> prompts: **monster**

The new discovery seemed to weigh at Ranboo's entire frame, he seemed to shrink under the… the _implications._  
Endermen couldn't do that. No known entities could do that. Some enchants could, sure, but you couldn't enchant people, and he didn't have any enchanted tools or weapons that would explain how he could just… do this.

Technoblade didn't know what to say, how to lessen the burden placed on his friend's shoulders. So he just sat by him, uncaring if the snow and dirt got on his clothes.

They stayed like that in silence, Ranboo muttering something from time to time, sometimes in English, sometimes in Endermen noises that the other couldn't recognize with the low volume and mumbling. It was quite a bit later when his hands stopped shaking and he finally rose from the ground, his friend following immediately. Ranboo didn't go far, turning around to face him after just a few steps.

“Techno… I'm a monster.” The sheer certainty in which he said those words rendered his friend speechless. He sounded like a wreck, words hoarse and laced with slightly inhuman undertones which really didn't help the meaning behind them.

“What are you talking abo—”

“No, no, look at it!” the black-and-white man cut him off gesticulating widely and stiffly. “I— I at least _hoped_ I'm somehow… humane. I don't know my parents, I don't know my past, I know… _nothing_ but… But that's the one thing that I was convinced it was true. That, even just in part, I am human.” His eyes filled with hysterical tears and he blinked rapidly, tears burning his face as they rolled down his cheeks. Crying probably hurt like hell because of his Enderman part. “But I'm not! I am… I am breaking laws of physics, I have magical _inhuman_ powers,” he picked up a block of grass to punctuate his words, and threw it across himself in frustration, “I don't emote like a human, I don't act like a human, I don't understand your silly human alliances, I'm—” Techno blinked and suddenly the man seemed to teleport right in front of him, soundlessly. “I'm a _monster.”_

From that close Ranboo's eyes sparkled with tears but also with hundreds of unspoken words and emotions… but mostly sadness and relief, as if most of his life just made sense.

Techno couldn't help but smile at him and reach out to hug him, carefully telegraphing his moves. “That you are,” he said proudly. Ranboo's slender claws caught into his clothes as the… entity crashed into the hug. “That you are, you beast.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very lost on everything.  
> And I'll be honest with you I expected the fandom tags to be wrangled better what even _is that mess?_
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOliIsALie) | [Discord](https://discord.gg/czdKbZm) | [Tumblr](https://the-oli-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/) | [Carrd](https://theoliisalie.carrd.co/)


End file.
